guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Walid Mohammad Ali
| place_of_birth = Donkhallah, Sudan | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 81 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated on May 1, 2008 | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Walid Mohammad Haj Mohammad Ali is a citizen of Sudan who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 81. He was born on June 6, 1974, in Donkhallah, Sudan. Walid Mohammad Haj Mohammad Ali was captured in Afghanistan and transferred to Sudan on April 30, 2008. Combatant Status Review A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his tribunal. The memo accused him of the following: First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Walid Mohammad Haj Mohammad Ali's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 7 March 2005. | title=Unclassified Summary of Evidence for Administrative Review Board in the case of Ali, Walid Mohammad Haj Mohammad | date=7 March 2005 | pages=pages 55–57 | author=OARDEC | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-05-04 }} The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript In the Spring of 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a six page Summarized transcript from his Administrative Review Board. Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Walid Mohammad Haj Mohammad Ali's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 24 February 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. Transcript In September 2007 the Department of Defense published the transcripts from the few captives who attended their second annual Administrative Review Board hearings in 2006. Walid Mohammad Haj Mohammad Ali attended his hearing and a fourteen page summarized transcript was published. Responses to the Summary of Evidence memo Walid Mohammad Haj Mohammad Ali's Assisting Military Officer helped him draft a statement in response to the Summary of Evidence memo. Usually written responses like this were read aloud, and the captive was encouraged to add extemporaneous comments. Walid Mohammad Haj Mohammad Ali's statement was not read aloud. He was not provided an opportunity to expand on the responses it contained. Repatriation A Sudanese captive identified as "Walid Ali", two other Sudanese, a Moroccan, and five Afghan captives were repatriated to the custody of their home countries on May 1, 2008. mirror mirror The identity of the five Afghan repatriates was not made public. The other two Sudanese men were Sami Al Hajj, Yacoub al-Amir. mirror The Sudanese captive was Saïd Boujaâdia. Amnesty International reports that the nine repatriates were the first captives to be repatriated in 2008. The three men gave a press conference in Sudan, upon their arrival. Walid Ali and Yaboub al-Amir reported they were hooded, and shackled into their seats, during the flight home. References External links * Who are the prisoners released from Guantánamo with Sami al-Haj? Andy Worthington Category:Sudanese extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Sudanese people Category:1974 births Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released